1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that performs printing by ejecting liquid to a record medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-220705 discloses, in FIG. 1, an ink-jet printer that, along with movement of a carriage, ejects ink from a printer head to a paper. In the ink-jet printer, the printer head includes four piezoelectric head units that eject ink from nozzles. The ink-jet printer is provided with a purge cap and four caps disposed adjacent to the purge cap. When the printer head is in a reset position, the purge cap forcibly sucks and removes air, dust, or the like, which is accumulated inside the head units, together with ink. The four caps cover the nozzles of the respective head units, to thereby prevent ink contained within the nozzle from drying.